FF7 AC - I Bet
by talinsquall
Summary: Turks beat the bushes. Remnants take to the sky. Rufus runs far away but still catches a Cloud. Cloud/Rufus, Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Elena/Loz. AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Sexual Situations, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Swearing, Preg, Mpreg


A/N: Side-written while writing "Alternatives" and "Downfall." Retread of a retread, but it has its moments, and it's short too. Inspired by "I Bet" by Ciara.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Turks beat the bushes. Remnants take to the sky. Rufus runs far away but still catches a Cloud.

Pairings: Cloud/Rufus, Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Elena/Loz

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Sexual Situations, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Swearing, Preg, Mpreg, (Vincent is Sephiroth's and the Remnants' Father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **FF7 AC - I Bet**

 _Yeah_ _right_ _now, it's_ _killing_ _me  
'Cause now I have to find_ _someone_ _else  
When all I_ _wanted_ _was you_

(Bone Village - One Year Post Advent Children)

Kadaj managed to speak through the constant coughing. "Yazoo should be home from the market soon. You haven't slept in days. Cid will be so upset when he returns from Rocket Town. Please get some sleep."

Vincent wiped the blood from his son's chin. "I have slept enough for ten lifetimes. Cid will return with medication from the new doctor and everything will be fine. You'll see."

The ill man placed a cold hand on top of his father's. "I'm not getting better. Big Brother Sephiroth visited me in my dream. He's waiting to take me to the Lifestream. I've only brought hardship to your life. Please let me go. You can be happy with Cid."

Vincent enfolded his baby into his arms. "Hold on. Please hold on."

xxx

(Down the road a bit)

Yazoo tempered his movements. Although he wished to speed away from the crowd of men following him, he had promised to keep his enhancements hidden. With his father's advice, the long-haired remnant had bundled his moon-kissed locks away and covered his exquisite face with dirt, but the disguise did not seem to deter the males at all. "Please stop following me. I have no more wares to sell."

One of the workers ventured to brush longing fingers down the young man's smock. "I wouldn't say that, Gorgeous."

"Ya heard my baby doll. Move your legs or lose 'em, yo."

The crowd of men spun around to glare at a tall red-headed man in a recognizable black suit.

The man who dared to touch Yazoo stepped forward. "You have no business here, Turk. This beauty's been in Bone Village for over a year and refused all honest marriage proposals. It's about time he earned his gil another way."

Reno cracked his neck and whistled. "Yazoo, go home. I'll take the garbage out. Don't worry about repercussions. This Turk's gonna have your back from now on, yo."

Yazoo resumed walking as the horrendous carnage ensued behind him. The Valentine-Highwind family had been blessed for a full year without Turk interference. While the remnant was relieved not to hide anymore, he was scared of what else the Turks had in mind.

xxx

When Yazoo entered the humble dwelling, he viewed an enraged Vincent pointing Cerberus at Rude's head. "Father, please-."

Kadaj gasped through his coughing. "No more fighting. Gods, I can't take this anymore."

Vincent holstered his gun and knelt to care for his seizing boy. His gauntlet massaged the heaving chest. "Calm. No one is fighting. No one is taking you away from the family. Tseng, one step closer and you lose your head."

Tseng held up a specialized breather. "It is a temporary fix. We need to transport Kadaj to Healen Lodge. The President has allowed me a single use of the Forbidden Materia. Please believe me. I placed the future of the Wutai people on the line for Kadaj's life."

Vincent grabbed the equipment and carefully placed it over his son's blue-tinged face. "Breathe. You're alright. Everything will be alright."

Tseng held a hand out. "The breather needs to stay on until we arrive at Healen. The helicopter is waiting."

Yazoo packed the few things they had, while Vincent readied Kadaj for the trip. "What about Loz? He's working in the foundry."

Tseng took the bags from Yazoo. "Elena is collecting him. They will meet us at the Lodge."

Vincent cradled his weakening child. "Loz has sworn on his love for this family to live a peaceful life and to never again raise a fist against another. He plans to join the monastery as soon as his brother is well. If Elena takes advantage, we shall have words."

Tseng's reassuring smile fooled no one. "Elena is 5' 2" and unarmed. What harm could she do?"

Vincent snarled as he exited the house with Kadaj. "She's a Turk. That's all anyone needs to know."

xxx

"Sooo, you're going to be a monk. It's gonna be a damned shame covering all this yummy up with a robe."

Clothed in a leather apron, low hanging jeans, worn work boots, and nothing else, Loz slammed the hammer down on the anvil. The force made his muscles vibrate under the glow of the vibrant fire. "Hello, Miss Elena. Since the Turks are here, my brother must be getting worse. If you're looking for the brute I once was, he's thankfully gone for good. I won't blame my past violence on Jenova. What I did was the worst and I will spend the rest of my life making amends."

Elena clucked her tongue and perched her petite body on a nearby worktable. "You've been busy. Daddy Vincent got you weekly counseling sessions over the phone with a renowned Anger Management expert. Papa Cid pointed you to various trades and you're flourishing. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar was showcased in Edge Weekly. Your woodwork and metalwork is the talk of the town. Tifa got hers. Where's mine?"

Loz carefully placed the hammer down. "Father told us we needed to hide from Shinra and the Turks. If I could have, I would have found a way to ask you how I could make recompense as I did Miss Tifa."

The big man flinched when a chilly pointy finger ran across his sweaty back. "Please don't touch me."

Elena sucked her finger. "Your counselor was extremely informative. He's a Turk, y'know. He didn't tell me the deep-and-dirty, but he told me enough, and I like what I heard. You earned your program certificate two months ago. Your mind's all healthy. No more proving your point with your fists. No reason at all to lock yourself up in the monastery away from the people who love you."

Shuddering from a small hand idly swiping across his bare chest, Loz shifted his weight away from the wily predator. "It's best for everyone. My father will not have to worry for my welfare and I can be left alone with my work."

Elena huffed and climbed the stoic remnant like a tree. She yanked the work goggles off and tore down the top of the apron. "Much better. Covering up what's mine. Naughty. You may have made amends to Tifa, but Turks get compensation a different way."

Loz's green eyes widened as his arms came around to support the bouncing Turk. "How different?"

Elena hummed and proceeded to kiss and bite along her chosen's neck and face. "Long term. Oooh, I forgot how fast you heal. Yay me! I plan to nag you everyday, spend all your hard-earned gil on silly things we don't need, and probably kill you in your sleep when you get too old to earn your keep."

Loz unconsciously began to return the kisses and caresses. "It sounds like marriage. Cid says if I want to get married I should have my brothers bury me under heavy boulders so I can slowly suffocate to death. It would be more merciful."

Elena licked the sweat along a tense shoulder. "I'm a Turk. We don't do mercy. Where's my ring? Oh, there it is! Gimme! Gimme!"

The disturbed remnant twisted around to look at what his surprise fiancee was pointing at. "The ring is a special order for a foreign dignitary's wife. The main jewel has protective properties akin to a Ribbon."

After Loz tromped them over to the jewelry table, Elena snatched the bauble up and slipped it on her own finger. "Foreign dignitary's wife? More like favorite mistress. And Reno killed the guy two days ago, so this baby's mine and it ain't ever leavin.' Speakin' of leaving, we should get a move on. The rest of the family's waiting at Healen Lodge."

Loz paused with the tentative kisses to his intended's neck. "Kadaj is so ill. I'm scared, Elena. I don't want to lose my brother."

Elena tilted her big lug's face and gave him a kiss which made his knees buckle. "I'm over the moon you feel safe enough to share your fear with me. I'll make sure you never regret it. I promise."

XXX

(Healen Lodge)

Cloud clomped up the steps and swung the heavy door open. He received the triple barrel to the face with a blank expression. "Hello to you too, Vincent. Did the forbidden materia do its job?"

Vincent lowered the gun and swiveled back to his sleeping boy. "It seems so. Kadaj's lungs are clear and his heartbeat has normalized. All he needs now is rest and recuperation."

The door swung open to reveal a panicked Cid Highwind. "Vince! Fuck, Ah shoulda been with ya. How's our baby?"

Sagging with relief, Vincent crumpled against his Captain's sturdy frame. "Kadaj is healed. Our boy's going to live."

Cid ran his scarred hands up-and-down his love's back. "Best news this pilot's heard all year. Let's go sit on the couch. Yer tired right down to the bone."

Cloud sat down next to Kadaj's bed and held a lax hand. "Some big brother I am. You were dying and I didn't even feel it. I sense everything else from you three. Why not this?"

Yazoo patted the blond's shoulder. "Kadaj blocked you from the ill feelings and the pain. I helped when he was unconscious. You weren't in hiding. You're living your life. Kadaj wants you to be happy. So do I."

Cloud smiled. "Yazoo, part of being a family is experiencing the lows as well as the highs. If there's trouble happening to my family, I need to know it. Please don't shut me out anymore."

The long-haired remnant nodded and hugged the delivery man. "I'm sorry. We meant well."

Elena staggered in holding up a terrified Loz. "See! No one's dead. Please tell me no one's dead. If he faints, I'm a goner."

Yazoo took over the care of his brother and led him to the other chair next to Cloud's. "The materia worked. Our brother is well. Open your heart and release the fear. Don't cry, Loz."

While Vincent was exhausted, his Daddy Turk senses never slept. "And what is that?"

Elena glanced down at what Vincent's gauntleted finger was pointing at. "Oh, it's my one-of-a-kind wedding ring set. You are now meeting Mrs. Loz Valentine-Highwind. Amazing what you can get done on a helicopter."

Cid swore with a shake of the head. "You Turks put the capital F-U in fucked up. What's wrong with beatin' him to death? Quick kill not good enough for ya? Ya gotta drain his soul dry over fifty or so years?"

Elena plopped down next to Vincent. "You said it, Cid. I didn't."

Vincent's fiery crimson gaze stopped the quipping cold. "I wondered who Carson was conversing with after Loz's therapy sessions. Veld assured me it was all for the greater good. I am entrusting my most sensitive and loving child to your care. Do not make me regret it or you will pay."

Elena looked over her shoulder and winked to an apprehensive Loz. "Make no mistake. I really do love the big sap. I'll keep his mushy heart safe, just like Cid does for you."

Vincent relaxed against his pilot. "Then I am content for now."

xxx

(Night)

Yazoo pushed his unfinished meal away. "For a Turk, you don't stalk very well."

The remnant laughed when Reno shuffled out of the shadows to sit down next to him. "Thank you for this morning. I- Wait. What are you doing?"

With sure strokes, the Turk methodically wiped the dirt from the other's face with a warm towel, "Setting things right, yo."

Yazoo spluttered when he felt the scarf around his head loosen and his long hair tumble down his back.

Reno settled back with a sigh. "You didn't have to hide, Baby Doll. I wouldn't have hurt ya. Never ever. Swear till the end, yo."

Yazoo bent forward so his hair covered half his face. "Of course we had to hide. The last time we met you blew us up. If it wasn't for the Cetra, I would be in the Lifestream. Your Turk sense makes no sense."

Reno threw the towel on the table. "No, it never does. We Turks always hurt the ones we love."

Uncertain what to say, Yazoo turned his body away. "Whenever you're serious, your accent goes away. I don't like it when the Second-in-Command comes out to play."

Reno bent over and rested his forehead against his love's shoulder. "How long were those assholes harassing you?"

Yazoo's eyes remained fixed on his unfinished dinner. "I was disguised when we first arrived to Bone Village. Things were fine for over two months. Then one day I had to hurry and get supplies for Father. I failed to tighten the headwrap and the wind took it. I was able to bundle my hair up a few minutes later, but it was too late. I thought the harassment would end when I told them I was male, but it didn't."

Reno raised his head and left soft kisses around the shoulder. "And the touching?"

Yazoo shot up and began to pace. "What does it matter? Although we were supposed to hide, I would have been within my rights to defend myself if they attempted to rape me. No doubt Father would have slaughtered them all."

Reno slammed his rod on the table and halted Yazoo's pacing with an ocean-blue staredown. "If you told him, but you didn't tell him, and you never will. 'Cause you don't want to bother Daddy with your daily shit when he's busy with your dying brother. Those fuckers would've worn you down and you would've let 'em take what's mine. Mine! I knew I should've killed 'em slower. I always get sloppy when love gets in the way."

The remnant collapsed on a chair and pressed his hands over his ears. "Shut up! You don't love me! You don't even know me! All you love is this face! It isn't even mine! It's Father's!"

As Yazoo tore his fingers down his own face, leaving deep gashes, Reno gasped and grabbed shaky wrists. "Oh, Baby Doll. Why are you breaking my heart? If you wanna hurt me, hurt me."

The redhead clutched bloody fingers. "Yaz, I am Rufus Shinra's bodyguard. The Boss has the best of the beauties thrown at him 24/7. When he turns them down, guess who gets propositioned next? Okay, it's Tseng, but I'm lucky door #3. This whole year I never saw any of them. I was too busy crying inside over you."

Yazoo dry sobbed. "It wasn't my fault. I tried. Every damned day. Sometimes they would gang up on me, so I couldn't move, and paw me all over before I could run away. They said no one else would want me when they were through."

Reno carefully embraced his beloved. "You handled the situation the best you could. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I'm angry at those guys I killed and myself for not getting to you sooner. The person I love suffered for a year. It kills me everytime I think of it."

Yazoo hid his aching face against the Turk's pale neck. "There was nothing you could do. We were hiding from you."

Reno tilted the remnant's face up, confirming the facial wounds were healing rapidly. "Still no excuse. When I die, I'll be guilty of a lot of things, but being a shitty husband isn't gonna be one of them, yo."

xxx

(Two days later)

Kadaj kissed a frazzled Vincent on the cheek. "You heard the doctors. My lungs are completely healed. All I need is bed rest. Go eat with Cid. I'll be fine. Big Brother Cloud is right outside."

Vincent silently fretted on the bed until Cid coaxed him up. "Wait! I don't know…"

Cid smooched his gunslinger. "Nothing bad is going to happen to our boy. We eat dinner, then we're coming right back. Promise."

Vincent sagged in place and nodded his head. "Alright. We'll be right back. I love you, Kadaj."

Kadaj waved at the departing couple. "I love you too, Father."

The remnant waited a full five minutes before speaking to the shadows. "Your silence doesn't comfort like Father's. It scares me."

Tseng stepped into the light. "My apologies. The last thing I wish to do is frighten you."

Kadaj tugged his blankets up. "Your very presence frightens me. All my past attempts to hurt you merely gave you pleasure. It confused me then and it confuses me now. If you wish to exact revenge, be done with it before my father returns."

The Director of the Turks caressed a blushing cheek. "Oh no, love. You won't be free of me that easily. I gave up a major bargaining chip for Wutai so your life would be saved. My so-called revenge against you shall no doubt take a lifetime."

Kadaj yanked himself away and covered his eyes with shaking hands. "I didn't ask you to save me! Go away! Please go away! You're fully healed. Elena is healed and married to Loz. Yazoo is loved by Reno. If it's gil you want, Big Brother Cloud said he was good for it. I've suffered enough. I just want a quiet life with my family."

Tseng reclined next to the quivering boy and embraced Kadaj from head-to-toe. "A quiet life you shall have. With me and our children. Don't hide your tears, Kadaj. You're marrying a Prince of Wutai. Your cage will be better than golden. It will be diamond."

The remnant cringed at the thought. "It's still a cage. Father warned us the Turks use love and affection as weapons. Weaknesses to be exploited. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Tseng nibbled a blushing earlobe. "Yet you didn't. Relax. You have the rest of your life to try and kill me. I guarantee you will not succeed. After a year of searching, Death nearly stole you away when I finally found you. I am going to savor every moment of our marriage."

Kadaj dropped his hands to the bed and stared vacantly at the far wall. "I'm tired. I need to rest. Please leave me alone."

Tseng kissed along the side of a pale neck. His questing fingers making the remnant shudder and cry out with bewildered ecstasy. "Never."

xxx

(A Doorway Away)

Cloud flipped a card over and perused his Solitaire choices. "If Tseng goes any further, I'm tearing his arms off. He's lucky Kadaj was crying about getting married at all, not about marrying a Turk. If you're going to stare at me, come in and sit down. I'm not going anywhere."

Rufus Shinra sidled into the room and sat in the chair across from Cloud. "I'm sitting down because my legs are tired. Not because I was told to."

The mercenary placed a card on a stack. "You're cured of the Geostigma and you've had a year of physical therapy. Why haven't you moved back to Edge?"

The magnate fixed one of Cloud's stacks. "I decided to have an additional procedure done. I had to stay at the Lodge until the implant was stabilized. I will be leaving within the month."

Cloud shuffled his deck. "Implant? What procedure needs a… You scheming bitch."

Rufus placed down another card. "Such sweet words you praise me with. Whatever I am scheming with my body has nothing to do with you. I pleaded for your help when your little brothers wreaked havoc on my life and you laughed in my face. I've learned my lesson. I won't be asking anything from you anymore."

Cloud observed the last Shinra gracefully stand. "You're trying to start a fight with me. Don't. It pisses me off."

Rufus waved a hand as he exited the room. "Like I care anymore."

XXX

(Rocket Town - Two Months Later)

Yazoo swayed in place as he clutched the priceless rolls of fabric to his chest. "Reno, they're beautiful. Are you sure we can afford it? Our wedding is going to be small. I don't need all this."

Reno tucked a silver lock behind his love's ear. "Nothin' but the best for you, Baby Doll. You had to live lean for over a year. It stops with me. I'll take over the Edge drug consortium before you starve again. Easy money there, yo."

Yazoo squeezed his redhead tight. "Oh, you say the sweetest things. Father! Reno's willing to become a drug lord for me!"

Vincent peered up from pruning his roses with narrowed crimson eyes. "Oh joy. My son shall marry a drug boss. Another lifelong dream realized."

Over in the vegetable garden behind the house, Kadaj stuck his hand shovel in the dirt and wiped a sweaty brow. "Why are you here?"

Tseng flicked shoulder-length silvery locks with a finger. "Reno and I came straight from Wutai with your brother's wedding fabric. You're allowing your hair to grow out. For a moment, I mistook you for Yazoo."

Kadaj fingered some strands. "It pleases Father. He was willing to give up a once-in-a-lifetime love with Cid to keep me safe. I would do anything for him."

Tseng knelt down to brush dirt off a bare thigh. "The love of a Valentine is awe-inspiring. Speaking of love, these shorts you're wearing have my heart by the-"

Purely by reflex, Kadaj snatched up the hand shovel and jammed it at Tseng's throat. He gasped when his wrist was caught by an iron grip. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Tseng tightened his grip until his beloved dropped the makeshift weapon. "This brings back childhood memories. Every day Mama would try to kill Papa. He would wrestle her down, kiss her silly, then go about his day. If she was extra virulent, I would get a new brother or sister nine months later."

Kadaj wiggled his wrist away and rubbed at the bruises. "I thought Yuffie was exaggerating about your fucked up family. No wonder you two are so well adjusted."

Tseng fiddled with a few plant bulbs. "Well, when you don't know any different, you don't know any different."

Kadaj stood up. "I need to ice my wrist. I think you fractured it again, you animal."

Tseng caught the fleeing remnant from behind before he could open the back door. "Should I have allowed you to stab me in the throat with the shovel? I let you stab my shoulder the last time, and all you did was cry, while Rude patched me up. I can handle the pain. I can't handle being the cause of your tears. I love you."

Kadaj punched the door with his healing hand. "Ouch. Your mama tried to kill your papa every day, but Yuffie told me he grieves for her even now. The way you Wutaiains love is truly odd."

Tseng kissed the top of Kadaj's head. "Mama fought off a whole platoon of enemy soldiers to protect my siblings until Papa arrived. She died in his arms. Godo did not commit suicide right after because of us children. We are all a part of her and he promised never to leave her alone. Yuffie resembles Mama the most. It's probably why she's the favorite."

Kadaj placed his hands over the arms hugging his belly. "You don't see just me when you look at me. You see our future family. You see hope."

Tseng picked his remnant up and twirled him around. "Now he gets it! I finally have a reason to get up in the morning and live my life. A much brighter one with you in it."

Kadaj twisted in place and poked Tseng's sternum. "You could have told me when I first woke up from my illness. I'll never understand you Turks. You're secretive when you don't even have to be. If you want me to stop trying to kill you, stop irritating me."

Tseng trapped Kadaj against the back door and swooped down for a deep probing kiss. "No."

Meanwhile, in the Highwind foundry, Loz hung up his phone and dropped it onto the worktable. "Cid, Elena's pregnant. I'm going to be a father. What do I do now?"

Cid continued to hammer away. "Congratulations! Get back to work. The gil ain't gonna earn itself. Take it from me, kids are fuckin' expensive."

Vincent floated in smelling of roses. After kissing and hugging his son, the gunslinger sailed over to Cid for his daily loving. "Our family grows, Captain. We are so blessed."

Cid tossed the hammer and strove to cover Vincent all over with his sweat. "Damned right we are, Vince."

XXX

(Edge - Shinra Complex)

Rufus's forehead wrinkled with distress. "You couldn't have waited a few more months? Control your ovaries, Woman!"

Elena granted a small bow. "Sorry, Sir. The fertility specialist swore it was an impossibility since I have too much battle scar tissue. Apparently, Loz's swimmers took it as a dare. It's still high-risk, though, so I'll be flat on my back for the next six months. Please say you're happy for us."

The tycoon sighed and signed Elena's pregnancy leave papers. "I'm ecstatic for you. Make sure the big ox spoils you rotten."

Elena swerved around the desk for a warm hug. "Loz doesn't know any other way to treat me. Where will you be this evening?"

Rufus slumped in his chair. "I shall be having dinner with my potential future husband."

Elena rested a hip against the desk. "Shall Reno also have a date while he's bodyguarding you?"

Rufus idly rolled a pen. "I don't understand what Cloud's deal is. He's made his feelings about me quite clear. I have accepted and moved on. I wish he would too."

Elena tugged a white sleeve. "No you don't, Sir. You enjoy being stalked by the Planet's Chosen."

Rufus held the female Turk's hand. "I admit it is a thrill I have enjoyed since Shinra Tower. A thrill I am willing to give up to have a family."

Elena swung their hands. "Is he?"

Rufus kissed the female Turk's hand. "We'll see."

xxx

(Edge - Chez Jacques)

Reno smacked his lips. "Ya sure ya don't want a bite, Spiky? The gravy for these fries is aces, yo!"

Cloud shook his head while his luminescent gaze remained fastened to the cosy couple seated one floor down. "What does this loser have that I don't?"

The Turk sawed at his steak. "Besides a couple of medical degrees? The guy won Humanitarian of the Year for the last four years. He's boring as shit but he's solid. Perfect daddy material."

Cloud rapped his fingers on the table. "Big deal. I saved the Planet twice."

Reno chawed on his meat. "You're going to ride that horse to death, yo."

The blond crossed his arms. "It's my hard-earned horse. I'll do what I want with it."

Downstairs, Rufus ran a finger across the Doctor's knuckles. "On the contrary, I don't find what you do boring at all. You save children's lives."

Dr. James Ervin sipped some wine. "It's rarely life-and-death. Most days it's flu shots and broken arms. Compared to the glory of Shinra and the Turks, my life is pretty pedestrian."

Rufus bent forward and brushed his lips against James's. "Being a Shinra is far from glorious. Ditto for being a Turk. I'll take pedestrian any day."

James fiddled with his wine glass. "I actually believe you."

Rufus moved his chair closer. "What can I do to help you believe me more?"

The Shinra mentally swore when the Doctor's phone rang.

James answered and stood up. "Prep the operating room. I'll be right there. Rufus, I'm sorry-"

Rufus straightened up to kiss the harried man. "I understand. A physician's job is never done. Call me."

Rufus waved until the Doctor scurried out, then flumped back down to his chair, and gulped both glasses of wine. "I can do this. Good Gods, he is boring as shit. I can do this. I need more wine."

Cloud slid into the vacant seat. "Alcohol makes a person better looking. Not less boring. There's no help for that."

Rufus poured another glass. "James is a good man with his own fortune, a stable job, and an exemplary genetic history. I couldn't ask for a better choice."

Cloud clasped a trembling hand. "You don't love him. You will never love him. If you want your babies to grow up in a happy home, this isn't the way to do it."

Rufus pulled away. "Like you would know. Love burned me everytime I allowed it in. I'm through with it and I'm through with you. Reno! Let's go. I'm done here."

Reno slapped Cloud's shoulder on the way out. "Better luck next time, Spiky."

Cloud sipped from Rufus's abandoned glass. "Thanks, Reno, but I won't need it."

XXX

(Seventh Heaven - One Month Later)

The wedding crowd applauded as Reno and Yazoo led the first dance.

Reno rested his cheek against his beaming husband's. "Best day of my life was when you kicked me through the door at Healen Lodge. Woke me right up out of my lifelong nightmare, yo."

Yazoo kissed his Turk. "No more nightmares for us, Reno. I promise you."

Vincent nuzzled his pilot. "Cid, are you still helping Loz with the cradle?"

Cid chuckled as he danced. "Yeah. Ah finished the rocking chair two days ago. Whut's it to ya?"

Vincent tightened his embrace. "You're going to have to make another one. I'm afraid."

Cid would have collapsed if not for Vincent's steadfast hold. "Finally? After all this time? Why now?"

Vincent shrugged. "We are no longer hiding and my stress level has lessened considerably. My body felt it was safe. Are you pleased?"

Cid wiped at his tears. "Pleased? Shit, Vince. Ya made all mah dreams come true. Ah'm the luckiest son-of-a-bitch on this Planet."

Vincent kissed the rest of the tears away. "No, Captain. I am."

Kadaj yanked the ornamental skewer out of his hair and went for Tseng's eye. His killing motion was caught by a giggling Yuffie. "I'm sorry. I don't know why this keeps happening."

Yuffie carefully placed the ornament back in Kadaj's updo. "I do. Rethink your strategy. Mama always went for Papa's face, so Tseng learned how to dodge early."

Tseng bowed in his best man finery. "Thank you for helping my intended in his future plans to kill me, dear sister."

Yuffie twirled away. "Don't mention it, Big Brother. Someone has to keep you on your toes."

Kadaj shook his head as Tseng enveloped his neck with kisses. "Your family may be royalty, but you're all weird."

Tseng nibbled on a collarbone. "True. By any definition. You shall have no arguments from me."

Loz sat in a sturdy chair and swayed to the music with a humming Elena on his lap. "If you feel off, we'll go straight to the emergency room."

Elena caressed her big guy. "It was a false alarm. Remember what the doctor told us. Too much spicy food. I can go without spicy food until our baby's born. I'm fine. We're fine."

Loz's face crumpled. "I can't stand seeing you in pain. If I Iost you or the baby-"

Elena massaged firm shoulders. "It's never going to happen. Don't cry, Loz. It's your brother's wedding. A time to be happy. Be happy with me and our baby."

Loz received his wife's sweet kiss with a smile. "Okay."

Rufus raised his glass to Reno with a smile. "Come one step closer and I will shove this glass down your throat, Cloud Strife."

Cloud leaned against the bar. "Why are you so upset? All I did was talk to Dr. Ervin."

Rufus slammed the glass down. "You told him your version of the truth. James won't even answer my texts anymore. As soon as I can find a way to kill you, you're off to the Lifestream."

Cloud brushed a hand along the magnate's arm. "My version? Oh, you mean the true truth. The fact being you think James is the most boring man on the Planet and you only want him around for a sperm donation every nine months. Give the sap credit for knowing his self-worth."

Rufus pushed away from the bar. "Why can't you leave me alone? I've set you free to live your life. No one asked you to interfere. You think Dr. Ervin is my only prospect? I have a folder full of them. Whatever. I'm finished with this idiocy between us."

Cloud caught up to a departing Rufus in the middle of the dance floor. He swung the fuming Shinra into a slow dance. "Quit running away. It only makes the punishment worse when I catch you."

Rufus pinched Cloud hard. "You're only interested in me because I'm no longer interested in you. You took advantage of my love for long enough. We're through."

Cloud squeezed his Shinra until the man nearly fainted. "We're in a public place. Quit pushing my buttons and pissing me off. If I fuck you on the bar floor, in front of everybody, Tifa will beat me to death. She's already warned me twice today."

Rufus paused in his struggles. "How dare you plot my ravishment out loud where childhood friends can hear you! I'll never be able to face Tifa again."

Cloud fondled defenseless suit-covered buttocks. "Relax. I still have the cot in my office upstairs."

Rufus renewed his squirming. "You expect me to just let you have your way with my fertile body on a cheap army cot?"

The delivery man quieted the tycoon with a expressionless stare. "Well, yeah. You want my baby. Don't ya?"

Rufus huffed and yanked the blond to the stairway. "You're lucky I'm rich and we're both pretty. The combination should give our kids a fighting chance at life since there's no cure for stupid."

Cloud smirked as he was led to his future. "You love me so much. Good thing I love you too."

Rufus turned and stuck his tongue down Cloud's throat before running up the stairs with his beloved. "Quit being so cute. I can only get so pregnant in one night."

Cloud kissed Rufus's nape. "Sounds like a proper challenge for the Planet's Chosen. You're on, Shinra."


End file.
